World War II: The fight of the century (Map Game)
NOTE: Since few people are playing, you can choose a second country allied with you or neutral starting turn 2. This map game is about a conquest of the European continent during world war two. Feel free to join! Rules *You can only attack territories who border you or are at a maximum of around the distance betwen Crimea and Turkey on water. *You can only attack territories that border you during the beginning of the turn. *Only conquer a maximum of three territories by turn *Land trades with allies are allowed *Neutral countries can invade anyone and can be invaded by anyone. They may join alliances. *Add a text explaining what have you done during your turn. Players *Sunburn9000 (All nations that are not controled by any other player, those nations will be less powerfull however) *Ironhand21 (Finland) *Thumboy (Switzerland & Germany) *Thelolistan (United Baltic States) *Zukas (Spain) *Zephyrus (Jewgoslavia & Greece) Feel free to add yourself Turn holder Ironhand, Thumboy ,' '''Thelolistan ,Zukas,' (add yourself before this) , '''Sunburn Countries Axis Germany (Thumboy) Finland (Ironhand21) Hungary Italy Romania Bulgaria Switzerland (Thumboy) UBSBaltic States (Lolistan) ''' Allies UK France Poland* USSR* Jewgoslavia Greece Belgium Netherlands Norway Denmark *Not allied eachother, they can invade eachother. Neutral '''Spain (Zukas) Portugal Sweden Turkey Ireland Maps 1939 map.png|Turn 0 (Begin) mein turn.png|Turn 1 (Ironhand21) 1.png|Thumboy's divine and holy turn that is also known as turn two WW2 ESTI ESTI QUEST 1.png|Turn 3 (lolistan) Mup game1.png|Turn 4 (Zukas) Loominatryconfirm.png|Turn 5 (Zephyjews) SAWNBARNTURN.png|Turn 6 (Sunburn) Turn of awesomenoess.png|Turn 7 (Ironhand21) 2.png|TURN EIGHT THUMBOY ESSTI ESSTI QUEST 2.png|Lolistan's turn (turn nine) Turn 10 (Zukas).png|Turn 10 (Zukas) Turn 11 (Jewphyrus).png|Turn 11 (Jewphyrus) 3 turn.png|Turn 12 (Sunburn) M8 cash.png|Turn 13 (Ironhand) 3.png|Turn 14 (Thumboy) ESSTI ESSTI QUEST 3.png|ESSTI ESSTI QUEST (lolistans turn 15) Turn 3.png|turn 16 (Zukas) Mein Turn not Kampf.png|Turn 17 (Sunburn9000) Mein turn ja.png|Turn 18 (Ironhand21) Thumbiy.png|Boy of the Thumbs' go ESSTI ESSTI QUEST 4.png|'E''SS''TI E''SS''TI QUEST' (turn 20) turn 21.png|Turn 21 (Spain) (Zukas) Sunburn new and great turn.png|Turn 22 (Sunburn) Iron epic turn.png|Turn 23 (Ironhand21) 5.png|Turn 24 (Thumboy) ESSTI ESSTI QUEST 5.png|ESSTI ESSTI QUEST 5 (turn 25 lolistan) Turn 26 (Zukas).png|Turn 26 (Zukas) TURN 27.png|Turn XXVII (Sunburn) Turn of many gut.png|Turn 28 (Ironhand21) yitguyg.png|Thumboy 29 ESSTI ESSTI QUEST 6.png|ESSTI ESSTI QUEST (turn 30)Lolistan Turn 31 (Zukas) (Spain).png|Turn 31 (Zukas) (Spain) Sunburnen turnen.png|Turn 32 (Sunburn) Ironbombatish.png|Turn 33 (Ironhand) 420 thumboy.com.png|420ganjaswagbullshitwtfamisayingthumboy.com ESSTI ESSTI QUEST 7.png|ESSTI ESSTI QUEST(turn 35 lolistan) Turn 36 (Zukas).png|Turn 36 (Zukas) Timeline Turn 0 (Beginning) After Anschlussing Austria and taken Sudentland, Germany is about to invade the rest of Czechoslovakia and Poland. Turn 1 (Ironhand21) Sweden demands Finland to become a puppet. So the Swede-Finno War accour and Finland is advacing trough North Sweden Turn 2 (Thumboy) Switzerland join the Axis powers, absorbs Lichtentein and wages glorious war against France for access to the grand Swiss Sea! Turn 3 (Lolistan) Estonia Taking avantege of the situation in Sweden Invades gotland but gosnt want to take anything in swedish mainland to not provok the finnish then Estonia aks Lituania if they want invade latvia in order to form a United Baltic State in hopes of fending of the Soviets they agree and Estonia invades downward for Riga and Lituania invades kurland both complettly blockade Latvia Turn 4 (Zukas) Spain never declares neutrality, invades Portugal taking all of its islands and a lot of their mainland. Turn 5 (Zephyrus) Jewgoslavia invades Italy and Hungary, taking north Albania, south Hungary and Dodecansese. Turn 6 (Sunburn) Sweden tries to strike back againist Finland and Estonia, so it uses IKEA airstrikes to claim some of the territories back. Norway invades both Sweden and Finland. The reason for this is: Sweden has 6 letters, 6 divided by 2 equal 3. Illuminati has 3 sides OMG ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED! Germany attack Polen. Also BOhMEN MORAVIA France, Portugal and Hungary try to counter attack invasions. Germany invades Poland and Czech. Turn 7 (Ironhand21) Finland advances even further in North Sweden. They push back Norway to the border and capture the North-Eastern part of the Border. Turn 8 (Thumboy) Switzerland continues to advance towards the Swiss Sea. Germany continues the advance towards Warsaw and invades Benelux and the Ardenne. Luckzemburqa and Downsigg are annexed into dee reich. Turn 9 (Lolistan) Latvia capitulates and gotland falls. the leaders of Estonia and Lituania dicide to unite to form the UBS (united baltic states) but before that lituania funded patriots in vilnus(poland) so it may defect to Lituania but now it might defect to UBS Turn 10 (Zukas) On map Turn 11 (Zephyrus) ^ Turn 12 (Sunburn) Polen weak. Been attacked by soviets. Norway attacks Sweden and Finland. Bulgaria and Romania strike back againist the jewgos Italy invades France and Jewgoslavia. Turn 13 (Ironhand) Finland push deeper inside Sweden and take Åland. They also push back the norwegian counterattack and take Finnmark Turn 14 (Thumboy) Switzerland takes the southern French coast. The Mediterranean Sea was renamed the Swiss Sea and the Swiss navy was built and put to sea. Germany further advances on both fronts. The Polish defences in and around Warwaw hold out. Turn 15 (Lolistan) Taking Aventage of Polands fall to Germo - soviet forces UBS takes vilnus and a little south of that and to inprove relation witht he finnish they blockade majority of swedens coast and some armys ariving to the finno-swedish front making finlands life easier Turn 16 (Zukas) With the Portoguese army crippled and with Lisbon surrounded, Portugal signs an unconditional surrender to Spain. Portugal is annexed. Turn 17 (Sunburn9000) USSR continues its journey through Poland. Norway surrenders to Finland, but continues r*ping Sweden. France attacks Italian Libya and try to remove Switz but fails terribly. Also, Italy loses Albania. Jewgoslavia gets it. Turn 18 (Ironhand21) Finland wants all of Norway so they don't accept the surrender. Then they push and take most of Svalbard, and they surround Norwegian troops in middle Norway. Finland also counties even further south in Sweden. They also scare of UBS and get some naval control Turn 19 (Thunboy) Germany conquers Warsaw and the remains of Poland, apart from Lviv. They annex their territory and leave the UBS and the USSR to decides what they will do with their taken clays. Germany also advances deeper into North France whilst approaching Amsterdam. Germany also invades Denmark and Sweden, small border areas of Denmark are taken and Malmo falls to German troops taking advantage of Sweden's sorry state. Meanwhile, Switzerland removes French access to the Sea of Mediterranean, getting ever closer to its aim of liberating Occitania! Turn 20 (Lolistan) The UBS annex Vilnius and give the sea-zone around Sweden to Finland and hears it will get attacked by the soviet's as so will Finland Turn 21 (Zukas) Francoist Spain, after the annexation of Portugal, mobilized it's troops and civilians especially in the colonies and the border with France. At 2 February 1940 rumors are heard that Spanish soldiers have occupied the Pyrenees, French soldiers come to patrol and prove that the rumors are true since they were fired upon with Mountain Artillery. The war with France HAS began! Spanish soldiers easily occupy Africa since most of the country's army is mainly at mainland France. Turn 22 (Sunburn) Poland has been 100% defeated by USSR. Ireland invades Northern Ireland. France continues it's journey throught Libya, while the mainland is screwed. Turn 23 (Ironhand21) Finnish forces push back Norway to Southern Norway. Sweden is no more and is divided by Germany and Finland. Finland also take the rest of Svalbard. Turn 24 (Thumboy) Germany expands further in the West and in Jutland. Switzerland cuts off the Spanish from further expansion whilst capturing Algiers and Tunis. Turn 25 (Lolistan) UBS In a Surprisingly quick swoop took foreo and Shetland islands as most of Greenland with little Resistance but the occupations of the land meant the invasion of Iceland had to be temporarily called off but the island is blockaded and has built defensive structures on the border with the USSR while trying to aline to the axis Turn 26 (Zukas) The war with France continues with Spanish forces advancing further into French Colonies and Mainland France, as they meet no serious resistance. Turn XXVII (Sunburn) Italy becomes stronger and gain back Libya and invades french Algeria and Tunisia. It also uses its Battleships yachts and cruise boats to attack jewgoslavia. France tries to circle Bern from Alsace. Norway surrenders to Finland. Ireland annexes northern Ireland Jewgoslavia tries to siege Sofia. Greece gets Dodecanese and invades Turkey Turn 28 (Ironhand) Finland and Germany share Norway, with Germany getting Oslo and Finland the rest. Finnish Special Operation Forces has begun a invasion along Britan's South-Eastern coast Turn 29 (Thumboy) Germany marches into Paris victoriously. Switzerland takes some more North African coast whilst fucking up the invading French at Bern. Germany further advances into Jewgoslavia and annexes the Netherlands, Belgium and Denmark. Turn 30 (Lolistan) UBS happily see's Iceland and Greenland surrender with no fighting after Denmark proper fell so reroutes forces for "Operation sink Britannia" it begins by seizing Scotland and with luck got the Winston Churchill witch is shot then finally with marine manages to take the Suez then prepares for war with soviet union and finally openly joins the axis Turn 31 (Zukas) The Spanish army, blockaded by the Swiss army leaves mainland France and heads to the French colonies making it much easier for the Spanish to push back the French even more. Turn 32 (Sunburn) The British try to attack the country that attacked him, but Ireland is advancing and now control wales. Jewgoslavia is becoming weaker. Romanian, Hungarian, German and Italians occupy its territory. Greece and USSR invade Turkey because they are bored. Turn 33 (Ironhand) Finland beats back british counter-attacks (in South Norway and Gotland). The also cut Britan in two parts (Scotland and most of England), so they have lost a ton of supplies. Turn 34 (Thumboy) France is finished apart from Elsas and the colonies. Germany gains a foothold on Britain, helping UBS and Finland create their puppets. Yugoslavia gets is ass kicked more and the Vienna Awards take place. Burgas is handed to the UBS as a base to invade Egypt and asking for the Suez canal in return. Finland is warned for taking German water zone next to London. Turn 35 (Lolistan) As Germany granted Burgas to UBS to invade Egypt it did just that and did it with little resistance because Britain lost all supply lines to Egypt and it gave Palestine,Jordan and Sinai to Germany as thanks and starts setting up "kolooniads" (colonies) all over to ease the administrative burden and to spare troops for the invasion of the USSR and Decides to let Finland keep got because Egypt replaced it by far it also finished on experimental artilerly Turn 36 (Zukas) A Letter from the almost non-existant now French government has been sent to the Spanish supreme Chancellor, delcaring France's surrender. A vast amount of it's colonies has been submitted to Spain as well as part of Southern France. Spain starts a strong propaganda campaign to please it's newer citizens.